Code Geass: Alliance
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: Meet Vellars, head of the area 11 mafia ring. Watch as he and his force of anti-Britannian agents are swept up in Zero's war for independence. Begins shortly before Code Geass R2 begins. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(I do not own Code Geass, any of the characters except Vellars and Jerry, and any of the vehicles used besides the _Percival_)

It was a terrible evening. Lightning and thunder crackled about as though God himself hated the Britiannian Empire. Rain was falling all around the fortress. Beams of light crossed the high gates, but all there was to see was the endless rain.

Two Sutherlands stood at the entrance to the fortress, their sensors on active radar mode. Inside, their pilots were snoring away loudly, but even if somebody approached, the long-range sensors would pick them up and an alarm would sound, waking them immediately.

Behind the gate, there were more Sutherlands, Britannian soldiers, and countless metal crates, scattered in an organized, but haphazard manner. A large concrete building with huge doors imposed at the end of the massive defenses. A group of soldiers stood, shaking around a fire-barrel, trying to stay dry and warm.

The first said to the others, "Man, what I wouldn't give to be in that room right now. It might even be worth the risk of being shot."

A second said, "Yeah man, anything to stay out of this rain. What the hell does the upper echelon think they're doing, putting a base in the middle of nowhere? I mean, I sort of understand if it was back in Britannia, but this in Japan, near the ruins of the JLF mountain fortress."

The third said, "Shush. Don't you know what this place is? I heard rumors that it's a field testing area for 7th generation knightmare frames. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll be able to see them in action!"

The first and second stared at the third, and began laughing, "The Emperor would put a testing center for 7th generation knightmare frames in Japan, where the Black Rebellion took place one year ago."

The third glared at his comrades, "It's true! Where better than on one of the former battlefields?"

The third continued to try to reason with them, but they ignored him.

Then, a humming noise began to rise. All three stopped, and began listening to the door. "What is it?" The third was excited, "Like I told you, they're probably gonna field test another knightmare frame tomorrow..." He shushed the other two, and listened more closely.

The humming noise rose louder and louder. The first soldier began to pale and said, "Wait, Wait! I've heard this noise before. I partook in the Black Rebellion. I've heard this sound before. It's almost like, the weapon the pilot used…to take down…the entire…Britannian…bomber…fleet…" The other two looked at the first in horror.

All three soldiers and the doorway evaporated into a red light, which ripped through the metal containers, high walls, trees, and anything else that was in the way of the hydron cannon beams. Immediately, the alarms blarred, waking every person within the compound. A large turquoise Knightmare exited through newly formed hole in the wall.

Inside the cockpit of the _Percival_, Vellars was being chewed out over the radio, **"Nice work Captain! Now, if you could just get us out WITHOUT the ENTIRE Britannian military knowing about it that would be nice!**"

Vellars smiled and said, "Listen, if this baby can do what the R&D techs at the meeting said it can do, we can make a pretty penny selling this to the resistance movement…I'm just giving it a field test. Ah man! I would love to see Schniezel's face when he receives the news that his new knightmare has been stolen."

(So ends the prologue chapter! How did you like it? Is it worth continuing? Next chapter, Chapter 1, The _Percival_ Theft: How Vellars Stole the _Percival)_


	2. Chapter 1: Vellars Steals the Percival

Chapter 1: Vellar Steals the _Percival_

(I don't own Code Geass, any of the characters except Vellars and Jerry, and any of the Knightmares except the percival)

Vellars hated the rain, hated the Britannians, and hated himself for being in the rain surrounded by the Britannian dogs. However, if the mission went according to plan, he and his allies would make a massive profit today.

He had already slipped through the gate by using a tunnel, pre-prepared by their mole within the compound. He now sat within the crate, only a hundred feet from the entrance to the compound. He checked his weapons and tools to accomplish this mission once again. _Heh! Not that a shotgun would be able to handle a Sutherland, should we have to face it down…I'm gonna die aren't I?_ Vellars shook his head, clearing his morbid thoughts from his mind.

He glanced through the crack opening in the crate, seeing the torrent sheets of rain, flashes of lightning, and nothing between him and the entrance to the compound. He opened the door, closed it quickly, and ran across the gap, praying the lightning wouldn't reveal his position to the enemy. Water splashed everywhere as he made progress to the building. Finally, he made it to the door. The door squeaked as it opened.

Upon observation, he saw a Britannian guard who was dozing at the chair. Vellars put a sleeping dart in his newfound friend, and dragged him away. The Britannian armor, provided courtesy of the sleeping dog fit perfectly. Finally, he put the sleeping guard in a nearby toilet, where the unfortunate guard would remain until someone found him. He threw his original clothes in a bag, and threw it down the incinerator shoot. Vellars had to eliminate as much evidence of his infiltration as possible.

He jammed the doorway shut, to prevent other troops from entering the base as he looked around. After that, he began exploring the base. The mess hall, the kitchen, barracks, recreation area all passed him by as he arrived at his destination, the control room. Several medium grade charges would be needed to blast the door open. He put the charges, one on the lock, and one on each hinge. He stepped around the corner, and waited for a peal of thunder. One rather violent one shook the compound, and he pushed the button.

The charges launched the door through the control room into the guard, crushing him under its heavy metallic weight. Vellars dove through the door, coming to prone with his gun raised. _Luck is most definitely on my side, _Vellars thought as he smiled. There was no one else in the control room that night. _No one to raise the alarm, which makes things infinitely easier for me._ He pulled out his tools: a torch, some rope, a small tank of gas, and the key.

He put the key back in his pocket, and began burning a hole in the floor. He was just above the knightmare depot. Once a hole was cut in the floor, the rope would be lowered into the hole. If no one was inside, he would sneak into the new knightmare, open the doors, and speed his way out of the base.

Vellars got about as far as the 'hole in the floor' part of the plan completed, when he realized there was already a problem. He was running out of gas to the burner. The hole was nearly complete, but he still needed to burn the rest of the floor away. The base did have a fuel tank, but it was nearly on the other side of the base, and it would take time to get there, fill the tank, and return. He sighed and accomplished this task.

His luck was somehow still holding out, as no one had checked the status of the control room, but Vellars knew it was beginning to run out. Voices could be heard down below, under the control room. Some soldiers went inside, risking being shot to avoid the rain. The burner would be noticed if he continued. He still needed 2 minutes, so Vellars waited. Finally, no voices could be heard. He assumed they were all asleep. He began completing the burn. Two minutes passed, and his hard work was rewarded.

That's when things went from bad to worse. The floor fell through, and an incredible racket sounded through the compound. He knew it was only a matter of minutes until he was discovered, unauthorized in a high security room within a high security base. The soldiers were looking at the newly created hole in the ceiling, when bullets sprayed into the room. All the Britannians were dead in seconds. Vellars tied the rope to a console, when the first soldiers ran inside. He dove through the floor and slid down the rope. He lit the rope on fire using the wielding torch to prevent his foes from following. There before him sat the _Percival_. He climbed into the seat, slammed the cockpit shut, and shoved the key into the slot, typing the codes as he went.

The welcome screen read, "Yes your majesty! All systems ready to go!" He looked at the specs and whistled. Four Hadron cannons, two large scale versions on each side of the chest, two smaller ones on the hands. There were also missiles on each shoulder. Also on each wrist, there were 4 slash harkonnens. On its back, there was a float system and shields on each arm and leg.

"Dude! This knightmare is sweet."

Bullets pinged off the cockpit, as the Britannian soldiers shot through the hole in the roof/floor. Vellars snorted a laugh, and pushed a button. A single rocket launched through the hole, and blew apart the control room. With one hand, he switched the radio to the mercs' coded channel. He began speaking, "Jerry, come in…Jerry come in. I'm about ready to make my escape, but my cover is about to be blown."

The response that came through was entirely expected. "VELLARS YOU IDIOT!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET CAUGHT THIS TIME!" Vellars said, "Jerry, I'm not caught yet. Wait a minute…!" He began pushing several buttons.

The _Percival_ began charging its cannons, and he continued, "Are you watching this from the air. It's gonna be spectacular." Jerry's unassured voice came back, "Oh No! You're not going to…!" The hadron cannons blew through the door, the containers, and everything else in its path. He began maneuvering out of the gate. The Sutherlands moved to intercept as the alarms began sounding. Vellars smiled as he thought, _These guys don't stand a chance…_

The _Percival_ moved at a speed which, if he had known it, matched the _Lancelot_. He launched a couple slash harkonnens at the Sutherlands, which tore through the knightmares as if they weren't even there. _These aren't slash harkonnons. They have a far more powerful material in them. Perhaps the materials are made of the same used in the Lancelot's swords…Well, they need to be renamed. How about the reaper lances._ He made a note to change the name when he got back to base. He deactivated his transponder, and fled down the road.

(Please Review! This chapter was a basic introduction of Vellars, the mafia, and what they do. Next Chapter: The Mafia and the Black Knights)


	3. Chapter 2: Mafia and Black Knights

Chapter two – Mafia and Black Knights

(I do not own Code Geass. All I own is Vellars, Jerry, the _Percival _knightmare, and the _Guinevere_ knightmare)

Jerry waited for Vellars back at base. She would kill him…no she wouldn't just kill him. Jerry would make him suffer fates unimaginable, and then she would kill Vellars. Their base was Babel tower. The massive and beautiful achievement that Britannia can accomplish if they put their minds to it. Jerry hated the place, just as much as Vellars hated the Britannians. However, she wouldn't give this place up to the Britannians. In fact, every member of their own small mafia ring hated the Britannians. Jerry looked to the monitor in the upper corner of the room. Their member upstairs, the Black King, was playing a promising school youth in a game of chess. Jerry watched the match with idle interest. He was beating the Black King at his own game. She snorted a laugh and turned back to the entrance.

Vellars, meanwhile, waited, couped up in a very dark alleyway a short distance from the tower. He was waiting for an energy filler to arrive. A zeppelin approached their tower, probably one of the many that advertise over their base. Finally, the filler arrived, and he was back on the road.

Elsewhere, at a control room, someone was watching closely as the knightmare made its way across the bridge. The situation put them on alert, until the report came in that the knightmare was stolen from a lab some miles from the city. The mafia apparently had their base inside the tower.

Jerry watched as Vellars exited the cockpit. Then, she threw a pipe at him. Vellars dodged the pipe, but just barely. He looked at the scratch in the _Percival_, and sighed. She chewed him out some more. He walked through the lower sections of the building, watching his men at work, repairing stolen Sutherlands, tanks, etc. Jerry kept nagging him as Vellars looked at the chess match. His eyes opened wide, "Wow! That kid won! Oh…looks like he's about to lose his hand…or his life." Jerry smacked Vellars in the back of the head, and said, "Hey, pay attention! If you keep destroying Britannian bases like this, we're gonna gain too much attention for ourselves."

Vellars continued to ignore her for the most part. He always hated the Britannians, after they assaulted a German colony that had fed and kept a number of the Britannian's most wanted criminals. The fugitives were caught and the town was leveled. Schniezel was the one who ordered the murder of that village. He lost a wife and two children. Vellars himself was…'lucky' to have been away at the time. He could not stand the pain of it, so he turned to the mafia, where he could take his revenge on the Britannian Empire. Vellars knew the civilians had nothing to do with the madness committed by the Britannian Royal Family. He used…brutal tactics whenever he wanted where there were Britannian soldiers.

Eruptions of gunfire took them both by surprise. He looked up and heard bullets ringing in the distance. Vellars ran back to the _Percival_. He got in, and saw Jerry follow through in her custom stolen knightmare, the _Guinevere_. Hers was white, while the Percival was more a light blue. Rumor was the _Guinevere_ was to go to Cornelia before it was stolen a little over a year ago. They raced to the elevator. Vellars sent a message to evacuate to a safe location, but it was already too late. Britannian knightmares were moving up through the tower to their position. However, gunfire still erupted several floors above. Jerry went downstairs to oversee the evacuation while Vellars went upstairs.

Several Sutherlands were before him on the next floor up. One said, "Identify yourself! What unit are you from!" A hint of arrogance bled through the voice. Vellars smile became feral, as he wiped out the Britannian unit in front of him. He proceeded to the next floor, and repeated the process. While he did this, Vellars opened up the comm channel, "Jerry, how is the evacuation coming?" Jerry's nagging but worried tone came through, "About half our men have made it out. The other half was caught completely unprepared, and are now pinned down by the Britannian forces." Vellars grimaced in horror. He said, "Jerry, get them out of there, then get to the ground floor. We're gonna take out as many Britannian forces as we can. Babel tower belongs to us!" Jerry replied, "Right captain! Let's take them out!"

A display lit up on his screen. Several enemy knightmares were between him and the ground floor. More knightmares were on their way. On the top floors, several Britannian knightmares were disappearing. _Whoever is on those floors, they are very good_, Vellars thought. He concentrated on the lower floors, which were overrun. One by one, they fell before the awesome power of his rockets and reaper lances. He stopped for a second, glancing at the monitor before him. There were several knightmares approaching from the air. He needed to get out of there as fast as possible. On the bottom floor, dozens of knightmares were moving through his former base, floor by floor. Jerry's voice filled the comm again, "Vellars, all the living members are out. I'm on my way, but am being pursued by several Sutherlands on this end." Vellars replied, "Good job Jerry! Take the cargo elevator up to the ground floor.

Vellars made it to ground level, where he was gonna wait, but four knightmares were already fighting. One was a shade of light naval blue. One was the red _Guren_ Mark 2. Vellars had heard about this model, the legendary ace of the Black Knights, and it was one of the more superior models. The third was the _Vincent_. He watched as the Vincent avoided both knightmares by seemingly teleport. He moved around the back, but the _Guren_ Type-02 attacked him. A woman yelled, "Die Britannian scum." Vellars shouted back, "I'm not Britannian, I'm German!" He kept dodging her attacks, while the naval blue ship detonated, damaging the _Vincent_. Jerry came across the mic, saying, "Vellars, get out of here. They're coming for you and the Black Knights…I'll meet up with you shortly." He thought, _so these are the Black Knights._ The _Guren_ gave up pursuit and shielded the Sutherland from further attack, as Jerry made it through the entrance.

Suddenly, the entire tower shook as explosions tore apart several floors above them. The floors above them gave way as the Tower slid off its base and crushed the Britannians waiting outside. Jerry and Vellars started talking to the leader in the Sutherland, "What the heck are you doing?! This is our base, and you've completely ruined it." A slightly mocking voice returned, "So that's it! You are the mafia members, and the ones who stole the prototype knightmare, the _Percival_. I am Zero! I needed to destroy the Britannian forces outside and above the ground floor." Jerry and Vellars both sat in shock, and the knights exited the compound. Jerry gave commands for their units to flee to the secondary base. Vellars wanted to see whether this was truly Zero. They used the remains of the tower to exit the ruins and make their way to the Chinese Embassy.

Zero watched the new knightmare prototypes, with interest, stolen by the mafia members. _These units, and their commanders, could be useful to me…Let's see where this takes us._ He said, "Mafia members, please be our guests for the next couple days. I'll pay you well for your troubles." A joyful male tone came back, "Oh! You sure know how to sweet talk a person Zero! It would be our honor to spend a couple days with you." A nagging female tone came shortly after, "Vellars! I don't want to be stuck with this guy for the next several days! He caused the destruction of our base!" Zero listened with interest as Vellars replied, "But…He offered to pay for our services…!"

(Read and Review. I forgot to ask last time, but what do you think of the reaper lances? good idea or bad idea?)


	4. Chapter 3: The Black Alliance

Chapter 3: The Black Alliance

(I do not own Code Geass. I own the characters: Jerry and Vellars, and the knightmares _Percival_ and _Guinevere_)

Jerry was furious. Of course, she's usually furious at Vellars for his antics, but now even more so. They had been stuck at the Chinese consulate for two weeks. Vellars was doing what he often did before missions, sleep, while Jerry sat in the control room, sending and receiving messages to and from the members of the mafia.

The Britannian siege had taken its toll, with only 30 percent of their ordinance: stolen Sutherlands, tanks, and weapons, escaping the battle. Luckily, most of the personnel had escaped unharmed. All their money had been in an offshore account anyway, so they were in good shape, for the most part. The Black King, their ace hustler, however, died on the 27th floor. It was unknown who killed the king. Well, we were gonna kill him shortly anyway. He was gathering members of the organization to attempts a Coup' De Ta, Jerry thought to herself. New symbols appeared on the screen. Jerry frowned as she read them.

**Vellars, Jerry: the heads of the mafia have agreed on a course of action. Zero's actions cause chaos within the Britannian leadership. We are also at war, at least, on another type of front with the Britannians, and we've been losing a lot. After the raid on Babel Tower HQ, we've had our strongholds attacked by Sutherlands throughout the world. We've going to fully support Zero under one condition…**

C.C. sat in the middle of the room, on a couch. Vellars was asleep on the couch, and Karen was sitting next to C.C., fiddling with an assault rifle. Jerry walked into the door with a solemn look on her face. She sat down next to Vellars head and punched him. "Ow…What the…Oh, Jerry. What's up," he asked as he yawned and turned to her. She bowed her head, and muttered, "Command has a mission for us. We are to test Zero…and if he succeeds, we're gonna support you guys fully." C.C. didn't seem too surprised, but Karen was. She said, "Wait a minute…we can't go on a mission! We're trapped in this compound until Zero gives us orders to move…"

"It's alright. We'd be glad to accept the mafia's proposal, after we succeed in accomplishing our next mission," C.C. cut her off. Karen looked bewildered at C.C., and then continued polishing the weapon. C.C. continued, "What does the mafia want us to do?" Jerry clenched her fists, as she wanted them to do the job, but couldn't. "That can only be discussed with Zero himself."

* * *

Lelouch looked over the data at the console, trying to link Rolo to something he can use against him. He noticed he had no family, no real history, and no real skills besides his Geass and Knightmare pilot skills. Anything that can be used against him…I must have this pawn, he'll be useful for finding Nunally...Wait…no family. He began typing in another search quarry. A smile spread over his face, and a plan began to form in Lelouch's mind.

* * *

Gilford wasn't sure if Zero would show at all. To be honest, he wasn't sure about anything right now, except his desire to find Princess Cornelia. Tomorrow, all will be revealed when Zero attempts to rescue his troops. I don't believe he will, but I hope he does. My princess, where have you gone? Gilford thought to himself while briefing his fellow knights. He told them to be prepared for anything tomorrow.

(I'll keep uploading the chapters, but to prevent problems with quality, I'm going to slow down these updates. Next: Chapter 4: The Phoenix Ressurection)


	5. Chapter 4: The Phoenix Resurrection

Chapter 4: The Phoenix Resurrection

(Please review)

(I do not own Code Geass, any of the characters mentioned except Vellars, Jerry and the Mysterious _Vincent_ Pilot, and any of the knightmares beside the _Percival _and _Guinevere_)

The next day, Jerry and Vellars sat in their knightmare frames. Vellars was bored, while Jerry checked to make sure her systems were running right. "All Systems read green. All we have to do is wait for Zero's signal." She understood one thing after watching Zero: Expect Nothing. Zero could do anything and accomplish any task, no matter how insurmountable it may seem.

Across the ravine, there was a massive force of Britannian knightmare frames. There were Sutherlands, tanks, soldiers, a mobile command center, and three Vincent prototypes in the field.

Zero had begun to make his move against Guilford. They were preparing for a duel, with Zero taking a crowd suppression shield and Guilford holding a lance. Then Zero began speaking in riddles, "If there is evil that justice cannot win over, what will you do? Will you dirty yourself by going evil against evil? Or will you follow justice, following your beliefs until the end?"

Guilford was confused. Basically, either way, evil wins in the end. He chose the response he always believe in, "My justice is to live with my princess." And he charges at Zero. Zero replies with, "If it's me, I will become evil to destroy evil!"

At that moment, the ground begins shaking, as the settlement section begins leaning and falling into the ravine. Vellars whistles, "Zero. You've kept up your tricks, even after disappearing for several years." Several enemy nightmares fell off the cliff into the Ravine, while many others were crushed under their comrades after falling to the Chinese Embassy grounds.

"Order of the Black Knights," Zero's voice sounded through the knightmare's speakers, "the Britannians have dared to set foot on our country's land! Drive them out of our territory and rescue our fallen comrades!"

Zero switched to the mafia frequency, "K-1 and K-2, engage the _Vincent_ knightmares and wipe them out."

Jerry almost screamed at her console, "It's not K-2, it's Jerry!" All three pilots had managed to make it to ground without any serious damage to their knightmares.

One seemed to teleport away, while the other two sped towards the _Guinevere _and _Percival_.

Vellars launched his reaper lance at the first. The _Vincent_ dodged the attack and opened fire with a rifle. Vellars brought his arms up to deflect the bullets. He quickly pushed several buttons, causing his chest hadron cannons to begin charging. All eight reaper lances launched around the _Vincent_, cutting off any chance for escape. The cannon fired, ripping through the Britannian war machine.

Jerry had a bit more trouble with her enemy. The _Guinevere_ wasn't designed as well as the _Percival_. It had a similarly built in float system, and a fortress class defense shielding, reminiscent of the _Gawain_. However, it's speed was not on par of that of the Lancelot or _Vincent_. Her knightmare's hadron cannon, located on the hand, fired at the second _Vincent_. The pilot, clearly more skilled than Vellar's foe, dodged the attack, and pulled out a _Lancelot_ style sword. He swung at her face, which stopped immediately as it hit the shield. Jerry launched a slash harkonnen through the shield, suprising the pilot, but narrowly missing him as he retreated a few paces. Vellars also engaged this foe with several rockets. The pilot dodged the attacks and retreated another several paces.

Meanwhile, Kallen and Zero had eliminated most of the remaining Britannian knightmares, including two royal knights of Cornellia. Several Britannian machine guns opened fire on the rescue operation. Kallen blocked the fire using her radiation wave. The third _Vincent_ 'engaged' Zero in deadly combat. Zero fled. Vellars knew he couldn't break off to assist, as their foe was still alive.

Zero began worrying that Rolo, his fake brother, might actually kill him before the plan took place. Then he heard a sniper round fire in Rolo's direction. He slid around and blocked the bullet from killing his brother. Rolo's voice sounded over the speaker, "Why? I tried to kill you, but you…" Zero's voice said, "because you're my brother. I don't care if the memories are fake! I still think of you as my brother.

A lance came out of nowhere. Guilford thought Zero would die here. He was wrong. The _Vincent_ grabbed the lance out of the air.

A mini screen opened on the _Percival's_ display. Vellars listened in on the conversation between the _Vincent_ and Guilford. "What? What are you doing Lord Kimmel?" The young voice sounded, "No…I'm…"

"It can't be…! You're an ally of Zero!!"

Vellars began wondering just what was going through the pilot's mind. An alarm sounded in the cockpit. He narrowly avoided the foe's sword attack in front of him. He charged all four hadron cannons, and fired them all at the white knightmare in front of him. One beam obliterated an arm, while the rest missed completely.

A loud but firm voice drifted through the battlefield, "To all Britannian forces, you are in violation of the embassy's territory. Leave now, or you risk an international incident!"

The Vincent stopped, as did the _Percival_ and _Guinevere_. A menacing deep voice came through the speaker, "Next time you two. I'll get a new arm and destroy you both!"

Vellars replied, "Yeah, and take your friends with you!"

Jerry sighed and put her hands on her face in embarrassment. _That's why I really don't like working with you Vellar, because you say stupid taunts._

They returned to the embassy, where several members of the black knights were celebrating. Vellars opened his cockpit and dropped down where they were celebrating. Four people stood off to the side. He assumed that they were Todou and the three remaining Holy Swords. He walked over to them and began chatting about his knightmare frame.

Jerry watched Vellars. A small smile rose to her face and she said to no one, "Well! You certainly have the ability to make friends with anyone captain. I guess even I'm affected by this great victory." She opened her cockpit and joined the celebration next to Vellars.

* * *

Lelouch said to Rolo that he wanted him to be free from the killing world. What he actually thought was far more sinister, _I'll use you to find my sister, you imposter. Then, I'll discard you without a second thought!_

* * *

(Please review. No questions this time around. Sorry. )


	6. Chapter 5: The Mafia's Mission

Chapter 5:

(Please review)

(I do not own Code Geass, any of the characters mentioned except Vellars, Jerry and the Mysterious _Vincent_ Pilot, and any of the knightmares beside the _Percival _and _Guinevere_)

Chapter 5: The Mafia's Mission

The celebration lasted far into the night. Vellars had become acquainted with a funny man in glasses named Asahina. Jerry had gotten to know the lady of the Holy Swords, Chiba. Jerry believed Chiba to be bitter at Zero, for abandoning them in their hour of triumph. Not that Jerry really blamed her.

A large commotion drifted through the crowd. Everyone began moving, and both Vellars and Chiba were swept along with the Black Kights. Zero was standing at the entrance to the Chinese Federation. Vellars smirked while Jerry folded his arms in disgust. Chiba advanced, "Hold on a minute. Zero, we all appreciate you saving us back there, but it still doesn't excuse you're leave of absence in the Black Rebellion." Ogi Kaname, Zero's second in command, nodded his head, "Zero, what happened then?" Zero's masked face betrayed no emotion at all. He quickly replied, "Ah. Something far worse came up. Something that would completely derail my plans against Britannia interfered. The problem won't happen again." Todou approached the stand and asked if his goal was still the same as before.

Zero nodded, and Todou declared that the battle plans needed to be kept a secret sometimes. They all started shouting Zero's name in declaration of victory. Vellars and Jerry did not join in, because they suspected duplicity on Zero's part. Zero stood there for several good minutes. Once the party began again, Zero walked back into the compound. Vellars and Jerry followed in his wake.

Jerry was tempted to attack Zero from behind, knock him out and turn him in for the reward, but decided against it. This man was, after all, Britannia's greatest enemy. Instead she spoke, "Do you always enjoy manipulating your men for your advantage." Zero replied, "A king must move his pieces. If there was dissention in the ranks, nothing could get accomplished. With their assistance, we can move on to engaging our true enemy, Britannia."

Jerry had a disgusted look on her face, "So, you're not gonna even apologize to your men for leaving the battlefield to die. What the heck are you planning?" Zero stopped immediately. He turned to face her and said, "We both have a common goal, the obliteration of Britannia. Everyone else has their own personal goals as well. You two have some goals, that's why you joined your mafia. I have my own. Even your superiors have their goals as well. If we can work together, all those goals can be accomplished. Can you put aside you're dislike of me long enough to accomplish all our goals?"

Jerry was caught off guard on this one. When Zero turned around, she expected a fight, or him to yell back. But instead, he spoke well. She looked away in anger and muttered, "yeah whatever." Zero turned once again, and arrived at an elevator, which took them down several levels. As they dropped, Zero continued, "Your leaders want to test me. What is the mission?" She sighed and said, "At Babel Tower, we lost quite a bit of our material to the Britannians. We need you to capture a supply convoy on the way from the Britannian homeland in the next two weeks. Those resources will go a long way to recovering."

The elevator opened, revealing a large garage, where the _Percival _and _Guinevere_ were parked. Zero said, "That's not quite it, is it? If you simply needed to raid a supply convoy, it could have easily been done. All you do is bribe the right people, and the supplies go missing at the wrong place. You people sweep in and steal the supplies. No one is the wiser." Jerry flinched, and Vellars laughed.

He continued, as he was briefed about Zero's mission as well, "Nothing escapes you Zero! The convoy can't be bought, because it contains several 7th generation knightmare frames, the Vincent mass produced model knightmare. Easily more maneuverable than your Burai or the Sutherlands and Gloucester models. Let's also not forget that your antics at Babel Tower cost us a mint, so we can't buy people off as easily as we could before."

Zero arrived at the limo and said, "I assume that you have a general estimate on the forces to be delivered, and the forces defending the convoy. I'll also need to know where to deliver the captured equipment." Jerry handed three disks to Zero and said, "Those are the files. Once committed to memory, please destroy them. One more thing, we need you to make sure it doesn't lead back to us. So, either kill everyone there or make it look like a Black Knight raid. We, of course, can and will assist you if need be."

Lelouch looked the two mafia members over before climbing into the vehicle. He would need to do further research on these two.

Vellars and Jerry watched Zero leave the building. The cockpits of their own knightmares beckoned them. They pulled themselves up into their cockpits.

* * *

Please review. No questions this time either. Sorry I was late getting the chapter out. I was gone for awhile.


	7. Chapter 6: The Others

Chapter 5:

(Please review)

(I do not own Code Geass, any of the characters mentioned except Vellars, Jerry, the Mysterious _Vincent_ Pilot, the two people I introduce today and any of the knightmares beside my _Percival _designand _Guinevere_)

Chapter 6: The Others

The night was full of shadows, as the two knightmare frames raced down the abandoned streets of the Ghetto. The entrance to the Chinese union was hidden below the settlement. There was an abandoned building forgotten by the Britannians and elevens. They would be the first of many to use the exit. Most elevens were asleep at this hour.

They turned down another street and headed in the opposite direction of where the Black Knights would be going. Suddenly, two attack helicopters appeared out of nowhere. Vellars responded immediately, launching two reaper lances, wiping out both choppers before they could report back. However, they knew it would only be a matter of time until more forces entered the getto to hunt them down. Jerry quickly activated heat sensing mode, detected a building no one lived in, and entered. Vellars started his hand hydron cannons, and blasted through the floor. Underneath, the old subway system would be a perfect escape route.

Jerry followed Vellars into the subway. Unfortunately, someone had already seen through this plan. Down the tunnel, a _Vincent_ was waiting for them. By the looks of the scratches, it was the same Vincent from before. Several Gloucaster models were also alongside them. The entire area was surrounded in Gloucasters. Jerry began thinking, _Who is this guy? How did he know where we would end up?_ Suddenly, a radio transmission came through. "Helloooooo, Is this the mafia channel, this is your DJ, come back, please. Jerry smiled and said, "There's only one person who could get a radio signal in an underground subway tunnel. How you doin' Darius?" A hyper voice came back, "Well, considering I've been hanging out with Trent this whole time, I'm doing well, how about you? Hold that thought, we're coming through."

Jerry pailed and her eye twitched, "…Did you say Trent?" Vellars' voice came back, "Not that Psycho?!" A wall blasted away, blasting through several knightmare frames. Vellars moved his knightmare near Jerry in fear. A black knightmare with silver highlights and a pure white knightmare came through the wall. The white knightmare raised its mechanical hand and the pilot said, "Yo! We're here to clean up the mess you made. Seriously, you two are so predictable." Jerry's eyes were twitching continuously, "Hello…Darius…and you to…I suppose…Trent." No reply came back from the black knightmare. The White knightmare had a Varis cannon custom. It was customized to hold a longscope and hit a target a mile away. Trent's knightmare, well…

The upper half of trent's knightmare separated from the lower half. Jerry's eyes widened. _Run, run, run, run ,run, RUN,_ She thought, panicking. Vellars and Darius followed Jerry through the hole in the wall. They sped down another tunnel and hurried for the subway entrance. Suddenly, a sound like a nuclear bomb went off. A bright light lit up their exit just as they made it out. Everyone kept moving. Vellars laughed to himself as huge sweat droplets were rolling down the sides of his face, "Still the same old Trent. Never mind the presence of allies, just go for the kill." Darius took the lead. The streets looked familiar, but it had been months since they had gone to their secondary base. Finally, they were at a rundown factory. They entered through the narrow gates and waited.

The factory was unimpressive. It looked like any other empty warehouse. However, Jerry, Vellars and Darius gathered around the center. Darius, in his cockpit, pushed a button, and the floor began rumbling. The concrete separated wide enough for 4 knightmare frames to fall through. A cargo lift rose, and the three knightmares got on. Suddenly, the black knightmare burst through the doorway.

The fourth knightmare quickly got on board, and they descended to the bunker levels. The warehouse was the entrance to a Japanese military bunker that was abandoned after the 1950s. The Mafia came to control it several years later. The elevator was extended to hold Knightmares. The base itself was 200 feet below ground, where Britannia could never hope to find them. The elevator reached the bottom, revealing an open area. Several people began cheering. After all, these two were the ones who stood up to Britannia and helped their comrades escape.

All four knightmares parked. Vellars exited the vehicle and Jerry followed suit. They both wore Black knight black outfits. That was the only thing available to wear at the Chinese embassy. Meanwhile, Darius got out. He had glasses and light brown hair. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with a white shirt underneath, kaki shorts and black work shoes.

Trent exited in a dignified manner, compared to everyone else. Trent wore a black trenchcoat, sunglasses, and a mafia issue suit. He had a full beard with dark brown hair. Vellars put his hands behind his head and said, "Well, well. Trent, you look your usual self. Perhaps you should loosen up." Trent ignored Vellars and said to Jerry, "all units eradicated, except one. He managed to dodge the attack, but was forced to retreat." Jerry nodded her head, but her eye kept twitching, "it's alright. That's the second time he's managed to evade us. Everyone else is dead?" Trent nodded again.

Jerry sighed, "Geez. Don't you believe in giving us some time to run before using that? We just narrowly survived the attack. Also, it'll bring Britannia down around our necks if they know we have 'that.' Trent began walking away. Jerry began screaming at Trent in very unsavory terms. Then, she finally gave up. She turned to Darius and said, "How do you managed to survive with him around?" Darius smiled and said, "I spent enough time around him to know when he'll go berserk. Just follow me, and I'll lead you to safety."

Vellars joined in, "No Darius. I'm not giving up control of the Area Eleven Mafia to anyone, least of all you." Darius looked hurt, "Come on Vellars. You could sleep more if you gave me leadership…just for a day, please." Vellars looked away. Darius always wanted to take control of their mafia ring. He sighed and said, "Well, how did your vacation with Zero go? Is he going for it?" Jerry said, "It wasn't a vacation. He indeed went for it, and now we'll be getting those replacement units. We'll be back up and running shortly."

Darius walked next to them as they began surveying the base. The base seemed emptier than usual, especially without the full complement of Gloucasters and Sutherlands. Darius looked at Vellars and said, "I assume you didn't tell him what else was in that convey?" Vellars shook his head, "No, He doesn't know about that, but he may find out."

Darius sighed and said, "Alright, so when will the mission go down?" Vellars replied, "Two days."

Trent walked up and said, "Better get ready then," and then walked off.

* * *

So, how do you like the new characters? I finally got a bit over my writer's block on this story, and have started the next chapter. speaking of which next: Chapter 7: research, Lelouch vs. Jerry


End file.
